deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vegeta
Vegeta is a character from the Dragon Ball media franchise. He previously fought Shadow the Hedgehog in the 12th episode of Death Battle, Vegeta VS Shadow. He also fought Mewtwo in a joke episode of Death Battle and later on, fought Shadow again in a bonus episode of One Minute Melee. He also fought against General Zod in DBX . Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Vegeta vs Akuma * Vegeta VS All G2 Pokemon * Vegeta VS Augus (Abandoned) * Beta Ray Bill vs. Vegeta (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Butch * Vegeta vs Evangelion Unit-02 * Vegeta vs Darkseid * Vegeta vs Doctor Doom (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Donald Duck * Vegeta vs Gilgamesh * Vegeta VS Hulk * Vegeta Vs Kratos * Vegeta vs Laharl (Abandoned) * Vegeta VS Lex Luthor * Lobo vs. Vegeta * Madara vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs Meta Knight (By Eficiente) * Vegeta vs Mewtwo * Namor Vs Vegeta (Abandoned) * Vegeta vs Red Hulk * Ryu vs Vegeta * Vegeta VS Sailor Mars * Saitama vs. Vegeta * Sasuke vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs Starfire * Supergirl VS Vegeta * Thor vs Vegeta * Viral vs Vegeta * Vegeta vs War Machine * Yasha vs Vegeta * Zinax vs Vegeta As Vegito * Dark Kahn vs. Vegito (Fused with Goku) *Vegito vs Ultron Sigma (By Eficiente) Battles Royale * Powerful Anti-Hero Battle Royale * Sayian Battle Royale (Abandoned) With Goku *Mario and Luigi VS Goku and Vegeta *Goku and Vegeta vs Sonic and Shadow With the Dragon Ball-verse * Kirby-verse vs Dragon Ball-verse * Superman VS DBZ Completed Death Battles * Vegeta Vs Bass * Vegeta vs Bowser * Vegeta vs General Zod * Goku vs Vegeta * Luigi vs Vegeta * Spawn VS Vegeta * Vegeta vs Superman * Wolverine VS Vegeta * Pyron vs. Gogeta (Fused with Goku) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Asura (Asura's Wrath) * Phoenix Ikki (Saint Seiya) * Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda) * Ikki (Amnesia) * Magus (Chrono Trigger) * The Spectre (DC Comics) History Vegeta was once a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior and outright killer, but later abandons his role, instead opting to remain and live on Earth, fighting alongside the Z-Fighters; all the while striving to become the universe's most powerful warrior, specifically with the mission to defeat and surpass Goku in power. His character evolves from villain, to anti-hero to protagonist through the course of the series. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 5'3"Fi *Weight: 123 lbs. *Saiyan Prince *Elite Warrior Class *Trained in Martial Arts *Current Leader of the Z-Fighters Ki Attacks *Gallick Gun *Bang Boom *Big Bang Attack *Final Shine *Energy Bullet Volley *Final Flash Super Saiyan *Can reach levels 1 & 2 *500% increase in power, durability and speed per form *Can be activated any time *Sustained through energy *Level 2 drains more energy than Level 1 Faults *Egotistical *Died from Frieza's Death Beam **Died again from Frieza's Earth Breaker (was revived by Whiz's time travel) *Killed himself in a failed attempt to kill Buu. His technique Final Explosion is basically a self-destruction technique. *Lost to Goku, Android 18, Cell, Beerus... Gallery Scouter Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Saiyan Saga Cell Saga Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Cell Saga Vegeta.png|Vegeta as he appears in the Majin Buu Saga Vegeta Super Saiyan.png|Super Saiyan Vegeta Vegeta super saiyan 2 by dark crawler-d79fy3c.png|Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta Vegeta_ssj3.jpg|SSJ3 Vegeta Vegeta_SSJ4_eins.jpg|SSJ4 Vegeta SSGSS Vegeta.png|Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta Tumblr_m76gto92PP1r9loelo1_500.gif|I wanna be a Super Saiyan! I wanna, I wanna, I wanna! vegeta insides.jpg|I'm going to blow my load all over your insides CaN4i8VWQAArbuP.png|Vegeta vs Marge Simpson: Top 10 Anime Battles! Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Angry Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Gods Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Royal Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Warrior Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent